Redemption
by gsfilip
Summary: It's Christmas morning and our heroes are waking up...see what happens
1. Chapter 1

Redemption

Chapter 1

A boy woke up on Christmas morning. Early morning sunshine filled their dormitory in the Gryffindor tower.

The young boy smiled and pushed his silvery-blond hair back when his friend from the bed left to him yelled.

"Good morning Scorpius! It's Christmas...Merry Christmas!"

"Calm down Albus. Stop yelling, I know what day it is."

"Ughh..Why are you yelling." groaned the boy in the bed right to Scorpius.

"It's Christmas Nate. Merry Christmas to both of you." said Scorpius

"Haha.. Let's open presents!"

Albus jumped out of his bed and started gathering all of his presents from the pile in the middle of the room.

"Scor, do you want me to give you your presents too?"

" Yes, please. Thanks."

"Could you fetch mines too?" asked Nate.

"Don't push it." said Albus carrying a pile bigger than he was.

By that time everyone in the dormitory woke up and started gathering and opening presents.

The dormitory was filled with the sound of paper tearing, boxes opening, laughter and gasping.

"Hey Al, what did you get?" asked Scorpius while opening a huge box of candy and sweets. "Al? Albus? What are you..."

He stopped talking as soon as he saw the same thing. Albus was sitting on his bed with a sleek, golden broom on his lap.

"It's the new Nimbus Infinity. It's from my parents. My dad says he will teach me as soon as I come home."

"It's really cool. What else did you get?" asked Scorpius looking a bit bored. He was never into Quidditch and he didn't get Albus' obsesion with brooms, teams, pitches and stuff.

"What do you mean what what else did I get? This is better than all of the others combined."

"Great. What else did you get?"

"I'll never understand you Scor. The traditional Weasley sweater..." said Al holding up a red and gold sweater with the letter A on it. Scorpius envied him on that one. "...candy, my uncle George sent me a box of the newest stuff from his shop. Hermione sent me a book about the history of...something. It actually looks preety cool. Oh, and more candy. What about you Scor?"

Scorpius didn't have a pile as big as his friend but nevertheless, he was happy.

"I got several books I really wanted, this coat from my grandma, candy and...this."

He held up a completely black, perfect cube.

"What is it?" asked Albus finally taking his eyes off of his broom.

"I don't know"

"Oh that's a metamorph cube." said Nate, stressing the word cube. "It's an artifact that comes in several forms. It belongs strictly to the person who touches it first."

"Like a snitch."

"Yes Al, like a snitch. And in this case I would say that's you Scorpius."

"Yeah, that's nice, but what does it do?" asked Albus impatiently. "Does it keep something safe or..?"

"Well, the owner can turn it into anything he wants. That's the same volume as the cube of course."

Scorpius looked at the cube and it transformed into a ball.

"Also..." Nate started "...only Scorpius can decide who can take the metamorph. If he doesn't want someone to take it, that person won't be able to."

"This is really cool." said Scorpius with a joyful look in his eyes.

"OK guys, let's go to breakfast. I'm starving. And we have to pack our trunks. We're going home today." said Albus and thought of home and his parents...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Albus and Scorpius were sitting in their compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Albus was reading a book and Scorpius was playing with a black object that kept changing shapes.

"My dad is going to kill me." said Scorpius and changed the metamorph into a black, glossy scull.

"Like the time he killed you when you were sorted to Gryffindor? The letter he sent you was really violent. especialy the part where he said he was so proud of his son and loved him. You were in mortal danger." added Albus sarcasticaly.

"That was different. He's going to kill me when he founds out I'm friends with you. A Potter."

"Are you trying to tell me I should find a new friend?" asked Albus removing his eyes from the book for the first time.

"No...I mean...maybe. No! Yes...because I'll be dead."

"Oh calm down Scor. You're the smartest student in our year. Except for Rose. But she's like a living, breathing, walking, talking...book. It'll be fine, you'll see."

"I hope so." Scorpius changed the cube into a black detailed tree. "Speaking about books, what are you reading anyway?"

"It's the book I got from Hermione. It's about the history of wizards in North America. Did you know that a guy named Benjamin Franklin..."

The compartment door opened and a small girl came in. She had brown, bushy hair and matching eyes. She was wearing a sweater like Albus, only it was blue and gold, with a golden R on it.

"Hi Rose. We were just talking about you." said Albus, "Nice sweater. I've never seen a blue one."

"Thanks. You should get ready, we're almost there. Nice metamorph Scorpius." said Rose and went out to meet her friends.

Platform 9 3/4 was covered in snow and people waiting for their children. Scorpius and Albus got off the train and started looking for their parents.

"There's my dad. Come on, I'll introduce you."

"Now you're just pushing it.", but before Scorpius could finish his thought, albus was already hugging his father.

Scorpius slowly approached Albus and Harry trying to look less scared than he was.

"Dad, this is my friend Scorpius. Scor, this is my dad."

"Hello mister Potter. It's nice to meet you."

Harry flinched when Scorpius said the name "Potter". He remembered the way Draco Malfoy used to say it. Filled with hatred, loathing and anger. But Scorpius didn't say it like that.

He looked exactly like Draco in his first year, but his face wasn't smug and arogant. He looked kind, friendly...

"Hello Scorpius.", said a cold voice from behind him. Scorpius approached hid father and gave him a hug. "Hi dad. I missed you."

At that point Draco smiled and returned the hug. But it wasn't the smile Harry remembered. He only saw Draco smile when somebody was in pain (mostly him).

"I missed you too son."

"Dad, this is Albus. I told you about him. And you already know his fath..."Scorpius stopped there and decided to shut up.

"Hello mister Malfoy.", said Albus and put his hand forward expecting to shake Draco's.

Draco stood there looking a bit surprised. For a moment Harry thought Draco was feeling the same thing he did.

"Hello Albus. It's nice to finally meet you. Scorpius wrote so much about you."

Draco shook his hand. At this point Harry thought he was dreaming.

"It's nice to meet you too Scorpius.", said Harry ."And I don't actually think i know your father. But I would be glad to."

Albus and Scorpius looked like they saw a flying troll. even draco looked surprised. They stood there for a good minute before Draco said "And I would be glad to know you too."

Albus and Scorpius looked at each other with a what-just-happened look.

The silence was interrupted by Rose, James and Victoire.

"Hi dad.", said James

"Hello Harry.", said Victoire and Rose.

"Where is everyone.", asked James.

"Helping grandma Molly out with dinner. It's not easy preparing the house for the whole family.", said Harry. "But I think we could fit three more. Draco, I would like to invite your and your family to dinner."

"We would love to." Draco smiled at Harry possibly for the first time in his life.

"Let's go already!" Albus sprinted off to get his luggage along with his family not realising he created a friendship once impossible and unthinkable.


End file.
